


Excited

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Fantasies [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: What would happen now?





	Excited

Tony stood in front of Gibbs' house. His heart beat so hard and fast against his chest. He was so nervous. He was so so so fucking excited. What would happen now? Would some of his dreams and fantasies come true? Would they kiss? Would Gibbs touch him? Tony thought of Gibbs' half-hard cock. Maybe, he was completely hard now? A hot feeling flooded his body. Would they have ... sex this night? Would Gibbs fuck him? Hard? Or tenderly? Or both? 

He reached for the door handle, but he hesitated. Gibbs was his boss! Maybe, it was a big mistake to have sex with him? What would happen after the sex? Maybe, he should better go home? No. He shook his head. He couldn't go home. He wanted to know what would happen. And he would found it out.

“Come in, DiNozzo! Or shall I come and get you?”

“Boss, I ... I come in now”, he stammered. Then he opened the door.


End file.
